


𝗙𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗴𝗮𝗹

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗦𝗲𝗲 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗔𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 - 𝗔𝗻𝗶𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real World Original Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Warnings May Change, set during the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: finifugal(adj.) -hating endings; of someone who tries to avoid or prolong the final moments of a story, relationship, or some other journey✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼After crashing on earth, a space bridge repair crew get stuck teaming up with a rogue Decepticon seeker who wants nothing more than to be their friend.At least, that’s what it seems.
Series: 𝗦𝗲𝗲 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗔𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 - 𝗔𝗻𝗶𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916458
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝗔𝗰𝘁 𝗜, 𝗦𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗲 𝗜 - 𝗧𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗥𝗼𝗹𝗹 𝗢𝘂𝘁 𝗣𝘁. 𝗜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin knows what’s about to happen and he knows that he has to make a choice.

**C orrin's** place next to Starscream was a common one. He had always stood next to the older seeker, trying to hide behind him. Yes, Corrin was taller than Starscream by about four feet, but that did not stop him from hiding. Starscream seemed to enjoy it anyways, liking the idea of being seen as stronger.

“Megatron is a fool who’s been chasing a ghost for centuries.” This was a speech Corrin had heard many times before. Often while Starscream was overcharged and bitter. “I seriously doubt we’ll find this ‘ _Allspark_ ’ aboard such an _insignificant vessel_.”

Corrin knew those words all too well. He knew that he needed to back away, lest he get caught in between Starscream and Lugnut’s argument.

“Traitor!” There was that word. The one he knew Lugnut was going to say. He had heard it so many times before, though it was much different seeing it in person. “Megatron is wise. Megatron is bold. Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron and-”

”And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny, blahdy blah blah blah.” Blackarachnia intervened, just as she was supposed to. “Did you memorize that speech Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick one track processor or yours!” 

Corrin quickly pulled Blackarachnia back, allowing her to dodge Blitzwing’s ice that should have hit her arm. 

Blitzwing gave a slight glare to Corrin, but did nothing else to acknowledge the seeker. “As usual, Blackarachnia, your demeanor is as unpleasant as that accursed organic mode of yours.” 

Corrin raise his wings in a defensive position, something he learned from Starscream, and Blackarachnia simply glared. “Blow it out your actuator, three face.” She finished her statement with a hiss. 

Blitzwing’s face spun, ending on his red one dubbed as ‘Hothead’. “The name is Blitzwing, insect! Remember it, cause it’s the last thing you’re gonna hear before I-” He was cut off by yet another one of his personalities, Random. “Express my feelings in song!” As Blitzwing started singing, the arguing picked up, becoming so loud that Corrin could hardly hear himself think. 

He had made a couple attempt to calm everyone down, but ultimately came up short. 

No one but Corrin heard the entrance to the command room open, who immediately turned to the sound. At the sight of the Decepticon leader, Corrin’s wings dipped low. “Lord Megatron!” His voice was apparently what caught everyone else’s attention, all of them falling silent as they turned to look. 

Megatron seemed to ignore the argument he had walked in on, walking through the two rows that the five bots had formed. “Penumbra, report.” 

‘ _Wait, that’s not supposed to happen_.’ Corrin thought, dumbfounded. ‘ _He was supposed to ask Starscream_.’ 

“Uhh,” Corrin took a deep breath, remembering Starscream’s lines. “The energy readings are off the scale. I believe there’s a possibility of it being the Allspark, but I wouldn’t exactly get my hopes up...” Corrin almost ended his little ‘report’ at that before panicking for a second, bowing his head, “Lord Megatron.” For a moment, Corrin was worried that he had said something wrong, and his wings twitched in fear.

Instead of being angry at the accidental disgrace, Megatron put a finger under Corrin’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “And has your ‘ _gift_ ’ given you any information on this vessel?” 

“It’s a maintenance vessel. There’s five crew members onboard, no military personnel, just a few repairbots.” Corrin tried as hard as he could not to shake in fear. 

“Very good.” Megatron smiled down at Corrin. “Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it. Yet.” 

Now, it was Starscream’s turn. To Corrin’s surprise (and slight relief) Starscream had moved him just out of Megatron’s reach. “Yes, brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader.” Starscream raised one of his wings to block Corrin from Megatron’s view. At least, to the best of his abilities, as he _was_ shorter than both of them. 

Then, everyone moved into place, the other staring into the monitors and firing whenever the ship was in sight. Corrin, instead was placed next to Megatron’s throne, as the monitor he normally occupied was taken by Blitzwing. 

Corrin watched as Blitzwing fired at the smaller ship, relief filling him as the Autobots continued to dodge. 

“I’ve got a match on the energy reading!” Blackarachnia called out from in front of the monitor. “If it’s not the Allspark, it’s something just as powerful.” 

“I volunteer to deploy and breech the Autobot ship.” Starscream offered, though it was obvious that he was planning something. He always was. 

Megatron clenched his fists, glaring at Starscream. “I didn’t spend the last four million solar cycles searching the galaxy just so you can lay your greasy wings on the Allspark.” As he said that, he reached out and grabbed hold of Starscream’s wing, denting the sensitive plating and pulling Starscream closer. “I will harness it’s energy into the ultimate weapon and crush the Autobots for good.” Megatron then stood up and threw Starscream back, walking off. 

Corrin moved over to Starscream’s side, aiding him in fixing the dents that Megatron had caused. 

Starscream slapped Corrin’s hand away from his wing once it was relatively fixed, more so out of anger towards Megatron than any towards Corrin. 

Corrin knew what was happening as he watched Starscream walk away. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew he had to make his choice. Corrin looked back towards the other three Decepticons, who all payed him no mind as they continued to focus on the small Autobot ship. He had made genuine friends while with the Decepticons, at least, as genuine as can be, and he did not really want to leave them. However, he needed to be with the Autobots for his plan to work. 

And so, he made his choice, heading towards the hanger where Megatron would be leaving. 

As he came around the corner, he could hear Starscream’s choice. “Only to wish you luck, my liege.” Corrin took note of the small time bomb on Megatron’s back. 

“I do not believe in luck.” Megatron transformed and took off, leaving Starscream in the hanger. 

“Neither do I.” 

Corrin grabbed a wrench that had been laying around the hanger, throwing it in the other direction to distract Starscream. Lucky for him, it worked, giving him enough time to escape out the entrance. 

‘ _Okay, didn’t think I’d get this far_.’ 

Corrin flew close to any meteor he could, hoping to avoid any sort of detection. He took not of the lack of firing from the Nemesis. The crew had obviously been informed about Megatron’s departure and knew better than to fire at him. 

Corrin watched as Megatron landed on Omega Supreme, and as he blasted the ship with his canon. Then, Megatron was grabbed, although Corrin knew it would only hold him for so long. 

Corrin landed on the back of the ship, staying low enough to keep out of sight. 

Then came the bang. 

Starscream’s bomb had exploded, just as it was supposed to. It had blown a large hole in the ship and had taken one of Megatron’s arms. 

Corrin used that opening to get into the ship.

“ _Warning: Haul breech. Sealing hatchet alpha, omega, and epsilon_.” Corrin crashed into the ground, groaning in pain before standing up as quickly as he could on unstable feet. “ _Warning: Unauthorized personnel detected_.” 

Corrin looked down, awkwardly making eye contact with Prowl, who had fallen during the explosion. “Uh... I come in peace? Ugh, I come in peace, what kind of idiot am I?” 

Prowl attempted to get up, but was knocked down as the ship jerked violently. 

“ _Warning: Planetary impact imminent_.” 

“Go to manual override!” Corrin yelled. 

“You can’t do that.” Prowl growled, glaring. 

“Yes, actually, you can.” Optimus grabbed hold of the controls. “My question is, how do you know that, Decepticon?” 

“I just know things, like I know that if you don’t fucking focus we’re gonna crash the ship and die!” 

That seemed to work, Optimus focusing on the controls and maneuvering the ship around any obstacles. 

Suddenly, the ship began glowing blue, and Corrin quickly grabbed hold of the ship to keep himself grounded. “Here we go.” 

After a quick flash, Corrin opened his eyes (onlined his optics? He was still getting used to Cybertronian terminology) and smiled. It was earth. 

Things had settled down, even if only for a moment, so Optimus turned back to the trio behind him. “Prowl, Ratchet, everyone alright?” The two made noises to confirm that they were at least alive. “Bulkhead, Bumblebee, report!” 

Corrin watched as Megatron came into sight, moving behind Optimus. “Look out!” 

Optimus turned, but was unable to avoid Megatron’s grasp, the Decepticon Leader slamming him into a wall. “The Allspark. Where is it?” 

Prowl and Ratchet ran over, in hopes of aiding Optimus, but Corrin was frozen. Prowl attempted to grab Megatron’s arm, only to be knocked to the ground and pinned under Megatron’s foot. As he turned, Megatron slammed Optimus into a different wall. 

“I grow impatient.” 

“Leave them alone!” Corrin begged, grabbing onto Megatron. “They’re just repairbots!” 

Megatron let out a growl, throwing Corrin back. “Traitorous little seeker. I will deal with you when this is done.” 

Corrin glared back, reaching over to the control panel and pushing a lever. 

“ _Artificial gravity disabled_.” 

Optimus took advantage of the situation, kicking Megatron away from him with all his might. 

“Nice kick!” Corrin called out with a smile, earning an odd look from all three Autobots in the room. 

Ratchet had attached himself to the ceiling using some sort of magnets on his feet, giving him some sort of stability. 

“Hey, who turned off the-” Bumblebee let out a yelp as Bulkhead bumped him. 

“Sorry, my bad!” 

Corrin made a quick move, grabbing Bumblebee just before he could crash into Megatron. Bumblebee took his presumed safety to mock Megatron. “You know what? You’re even uglier from this angle.” 

Megatron let out an annoyed growl, pulling out his sword and aiming for Bumblebee and Corrin.

Corrin yanked both himself and Bumblebee away as the yellow bot let out a yelp of fear, narrowly being rescued from Megatron’s blade. “Scarier too!” Corrin moved to place Bumblebee behind him. “Wait, there are _two_ Decepticons in here?” 

“The status of the second one is debatable.” Optimus eyed Corrin warily. “Everyone in position for a concentrated attack on my signal.” 

Out of nowhere, Prowl moved towards Megatron, clearly ignoring Optimus’ order. 

“Prowl, no! Wait for my signal!” Optimus reached out, only for his hand to go right through Prowl’s foot. 

Megatron raised his sword, ready to attack the approaching Autobot, not prepared for it to be a hologram.

Prowl took advantage of Megatron’s distracted state, attacking from behind and cutting off what little was left of his right arm. 

“Sick, dude!” Corrin called out, giving Prowl a thumbs up. 

“Okay, the decoy was a nice touch, but once again, a little warning would have helped!” Optimus was obviously irritated with his teammate’s lack of cooperation. Bulkhead, still floating through the ship, accidentally crashed into Optimus, much to the Prime's frustration. “Would it kill you bots to say something like heads up or, I don’t know, watch out or-” 

“Incoming!” Ratchet yelled, throwing a piece of Megatron’s arm at him to throw him further off balance. 

Megatron let out a grunt as he crashed onto the controls, causing the ship to speed up. 

All of the bots went flying backwards, Corrin watching as Optimus flew into a back room, followed by Megatron. Corrin trailed after them, watching as Megatron pinned Optimus down with his foot.

“Now give me the Allspark, and I may spare your miserable Autobot lives.” Megatron raised his sword for the kill when Optimus only responded with a glare, but the prime managed to protect himself with his ax. 

Corrin rushed over, throwing his arms around Megatron’s neck and attempting to pull him away from Optimus. 

“You traitorous little wretch! I’ll have you offlined for this!” Corrin ignored Megatron’s threat, although found himself unable to move Megatron. 

A sudden glowing light from off to the side caught the attention of both of them. The Allspark glowed brightly, entrancing both of them. 

Optimus took advantage of Megatron’s distracted state and extended the handle of his ax, allowing it to hit a small control panel. 

“ _Warning: Docking tunnel deployed_.” 

All three mechs were sent tumbling through the tunnel. Optimus managed to dig his ax into the wall, narrowly avoiding getting grabbed by Megatron.

Corrin had allowed one of his blades to be free from his wrist, a “gift” from Blackarachnia for self defense purposes, and drew his arm back, cutting at Megatron’s hand to protect Optimus. Then, he unsheathed his other blade, using them to keep him attached to the wall, just as Optimus was doing. 

The pair watched as Megatron flew out of the ship, letting out a scream as his body ignited in flames before eventually falling out of sight. Corrin moved to grab Optimus, turning back and pulling him towards the center of the ship and out of harms way. “Stop struggling, I’m trying to help!” 

Optimus glared, but listened to what Corrin had told him. The two finally made it inside, Corrin following after Optimus as he headed back to the control room. “Everyone to the stasis pods.” 

The other mechs did as told, Bumblebee being the one to turn towards Optimus. “What about you?” While asking the question, Bumblebee side eyed Corrin warily. 

“Not until I’ve steered us clear of this populated sector.” Optimus struggled to pull on the controls, which would not budge, presumably due to damage. 

Corrin reached out, helping him pull it back and following his movements. 

“What are you doing?” 

“This is a populated area.” Corrin did not even move to look at Optimus. “I’m not letting anyone die if I can help it!” 

Optimus did not respond, and Corrin was not sure if it was because he did not care to focus on him or if it was because he had no idea how to respond. 

When the two finally managed to avoid the city, Optimus grabbed Corrin, dragging him towards the six stasis pods. “I don’t know what you’re getting out of this, but I’m going to find out after we get out of stasis.” 

Corrin nodded to him, entering one of the two spare stasis pods, to the right of Prowl, and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“ _Initiating emergency stasis mode_.” 

The glass on the pods glazed over, and then there was nothing. 


	2. 𝗔𝗰𝘁 𝗜, 𝗦𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗲 𝗜𝗜 - 𝗧𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗥𝗼𝗹𝗹 𝗢𝘂𝘁 𝗣𝘁. 𝗜𝗜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has to experience the human world in a whole new way, and has to convince Team Prime that he has no plans on harming this new but familiar organic world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this on the 26th (it’s 11:22 here) but ao3 doesn’t want to acknowledge that but whatever.  
> Edit: Alright, editing done

**I** **f** Corrin still had lungs, they would have burned. It was difficult to vent air as he pushed himself out of the stasis pod, the loud alarm only adding to his stress. 

The alarm chanted, “ ** _Intruder alert. Intruder alert._ **” 

He let out a loud groan, trying to keep himself grounded as he looked around, noticing the other begin to leave their stasis pods as well. 

“How long have we been in stasis?” Optimus looked around, but froze when he noticed Corrin. 

Bumblebee, however, did not seem to notice the pause and added, “and what’s with the alarm?” 

“It’s been fifty years.” Corrin answered, drawing the attention of the full team to him. “I, uh, don’t know the Cybertronian term for it...” The team seemed to prepare to attack, and Corrin rolled his optics. “I woke up before you guys, if I wanted you dead, I probably wouldn’t have waited for you all to wake up.” 

While still tense, the group seemed to have decided that Corrin was not an immediate threat.

Optimus was the first to speak up. “Well, that explains the alarm.” 

“Oh, no.” Corrin shook his head. “It was already going off when I woke up, so it’s something else.” 

“Well, maybe it sensed you in the stasis pod?” Bumblebee suggested. 

“I don’t think we’d stay in stasis if the alarm had gone off sooner.” Ratchet countered. 

Prowl’s attention was drawn towards some sort of strange substance that had made its way into the room during the commotion. “Probably something to do with-”

Prowl’s sentence was cut off when Corrin yanked him backwards, setting Bumblebee and Bulkhead off.

“What’s the big idea?” Bumblebee growled. 

“I think he was trying to keep Prowl from getting attacked.” Ratchet replied, followed by a small grumble of “ _for some odd reason_ ”. 

The team looked over at the old medic, staring at the odd substance being held in a field, struggling to escape. 

“What is it?” Bulkhead asked. 

“Whatever it is, it’s definitely got circuitry,” Ratchet explained, “and... something else.” 

Corrin watched Optimus walk off to the main controls, opting to follow him. 

“Teletraan One, scan the area. See what’s going on out there.” 

“Organics are being attacked by a weird mutant thing.” Corrin explained. 

The team went silent, Bumblebee letting out a snort before saying, “yeah, right.” 

The team watched through video feed as the ‘strange mutant thing’, as Corrin had so eloquently called it, pulled in cars and absorbed them. 

“Okay, you you were kinda right.” Bumblebee grumbled and Corrin smirked. “But it doesn’t matter, those guys look like they could use some help.” 

“Even so, we don’t want to attract attention in case the Decepticons are still out there watching.” Optimus leaned down to the control panel to work on whatever it was he had planned. “Teletraan One, scan local life forms. We can take in their appearance and blend in better.” 

“Maybe we should be more worried about the Decepticon we have in our ship.” Ratchet glared at Corrin, and he felt his wings dip slightly. 

“I told you guys, if I was gonna hurt you, I would’ve done that already!” Corrin defended. “Besides, I helped fight Megatron, so can you at least trust me not to kill you?” 

“Decepticons aren’t exactly known for their loyalty.” Prowl muttered, and the others seemed to agree. 

“Okay, I’ll just,” Corrin looked around the room, finding an empty space where he would not be able to reach anything important without getting up, “I’ll just sit here, then.” 

The others gave each other a look, but all became distracted, save for Ratchet, when a strange chamber rose up from the floor. 

Optimus was the first to receive his new alt mode, followed by Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, and finally Ratchet. 

All of them seemed to look themselves over, trying to accept this new change. 

Seemingly happy with his new form, Optimus spoke up. “Autobots, transform and roll out.”

Corrin watched the five of them transform, all seeming to like their new alt modes (with the exception of Ratchet, who responded with a simple “it’ll do”). 

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl drove off, Bumblebee lagging for a moment. “Aren’t you coming, docbot?” 

“Someone’s gotta analyze this thing, and keep watch of the Decepticon.” Ratchet displayed the strange organism on a screen. “Besides, who needs a bot with one servo in the scrap heap?” 

“Not gonna let that one go, are you?” 

Ratchet let out an angry “no” and Bumblebee drove off without another word. 

Corrin sat awkwardly in a corner in crisscross position, looking up awkwardly at Ratchet. “And then there were two...” 

Ratchet gave no actual response, instead glaring before finally analyzing the organism like he needed to. 

Corrin waited for a moment, watching carefully for any sign of distraction before he carefully began moving, slowly creeping out of the room as quietly as possible. He then moved towards the exit, rushing out as quickly as possible as to make sure that Ratchet did not try to stop him. 

The water seemed to offer no more resistance than it did when he was human swimming in the ocean, although he found that not needing to breathe was a nice plus for this situation. 

By the time he had reached the surface, he could hear Sari’s screaming. He looked over, smiling to himself when he saw that the four other Cybertronians had transformed already. They probably had everything under control, and there was no way he was passing up the chance to watch them fight in real life. 

He watched as Optimus pulled out his axe, moving with the others to run at the creature. “Autobots, attack!” 

Corrin smiled widely, watching as they attacked. Then, he felt a sudden pant of panic as he watched Sari fall. He was not in control of his actions as he launched himself into the open, catching her as quickly as possible. “Yellow, take her, you’re fast.” Then, he dumped the small human in the minibot’s hands.

Behind him, he could hear Bumblebee say, “damn right I am”.

“What are you doing here?” Optimus glared at him, continuing to work on fighting. “I thought you were going to stay in your little corner?”

“I want to help.” Corrin brandished his blades, cutting off one of the weird tentacles. “Please, let me help you guys.” 

Optimus seemed reluctant, but sighed. “When we get back on the ship, we’re going to have a long talk about this.” 

Corrin let out a squeal of excitement. “Thank you, you won’t regret it!” He turned suddenly as he heard Bulkhead struggling to fight against the creature, which had begun to absorb his wrecking ball and had started dragging him across the ground, no matter how hard he fought. 

“Bossbot, I got a problem!” 

Optimus and Corrin both moved to help immediately. Optimus using his grappling hook to pull and Corrin using his size to pull Bulkhead, hoping that more force would work. 

“Prowl! Lend a servo, huh?” Optimus looked in the ninjabot’s direction. “Prowl?”

Instead of helping the way Optimus had been hoping, Prowl had thrown a shuriken, successfully separating Bulkhead from the creature, as well as his own hand.

“He said _lend_ a servo not _slice_ a servo.” Bulkhead grumbled, holding up his stump. 

Corrin walked around, helping Bulkhead up and Prowl moved between them. “Better that than feeding the rest of you to that thing.” 

“That wasn’t your call to make, Prowl.” Optimus stood up and glared. “We’re a team, remember? And we need to know we can depend on each other.” 

Corrin noticed both Prowl and Optimus side eye him. 

“Only one bot I depend on.” Prowl gave Optimus a once over before facing forward again. “Me.”

Corrin watched prowl dramatically jump away and rolled his optics. “Okay, robot Sasuke.” 

The team watched as Prowl moved to attack, slicing off the creature’s tentacles before becoming overwhelmed. 

Corrin felt his thrusters activate in a moment of panic, rushing forward and attempting to pull Prowl out of danger. The creature began to drag him in, starting with his foot when it seemed to notice him pull his hand back. Corrin let out a loud scream, powering his thrusters as high as they would go, leaving a hole in the creature’s body as he launched backwards, crashing unceremoniously on the ground. He had failed to notice that the spot his foot had been caught in had turned a sickened black, and that it seemed to fail to heal. 

Bulkhead moved to help him off the ground as Bumblebee ran in, zapping the creature with his stingers. Corrin smiled a thanks and flew back up, attempting to distract the creature and slicing at it with his blade whenever necessary. 

“What happens when that thing eats a whole ship?” Corrin looked down at the sound of Bulkhead’s voice, squeaking in surprise and fear as he watched the creature begin to absorb the boat. 

Corrin moved to land next to the group, listening in on their conversation. 

“We’re going to need someone small and fast.” Optimus’ statement made the three turn towards Bumblebee. 

“Looks like that’s your cue, yellow.”

Corrin looked down at the minibot, who seemed extremely nervous. “Why me?” 

“We can do it if we work as a team, Bumblebee.” Optimus handed the override codes to the minibot. “All of us.” 

“The three of us can keep the creature distracted while you get the override codes in there!” Corrin pat him on the shoulder. “Trust me, you can do it!” 

“I can’t fly!” Bumblebee argued. “Why not make the seeker do it?” 

“He’s too big.” Bulkhead looked towards Corrin, before turning back to Bumblebee. “Besides, I know you can do it little buddy. With a lot of speed, and a big ramp.” 

Corrin looked towards the building Bulkhead pointed towards and nodded. 

“Ya know, all things considered, fixing space bridges wasn’t such a bad gig.” Bumblebee’s nervousness could be heard in his tone of voice. The trio watched him transform and drive into the building, pursued by one of the tentacles. 

“Nope.” Corrin rushed forward and sliced it using one of his blades, nodding to himself at his success. He turned just in time to block another tentacle from attacking him, looking over to see both Optimus and Bulkhead in its clutches. “Hold on!” Each time Corrin got closer, the creature sent more tentacles. Corrin was surprised when it continued to push him away instead of absorbing him like it had done to everything else. 

“You’re going down!” Corrin smiled as he watched Bumblebee launch himself off the roof towards the creature. He watched as Bumblebee was swallowed by the creature, and cheered upon its destruction, watching the team fall to the ground. 

Corrin suddenly felt his spark drop as he remembered what was to happen next. He moved quickly to Prowl’s side, watching as Optimus panicked when he noticed the ninjabot’s injuries. “That’s not good.” 

“We need to get him back to the ship right away for repairs.” Optimus turned to his comm. link. “Prime time Ratchet, prepare the medilab. We’ve got a casualty.” Optimus turned his attention back to the mech on the surface. “Bulkhead, load up Prowl, _carefully_.” 

Corrin rushed into the water, heading to the ship once again and watching as the others arrived quickly after, Bumblebee being the one to lag behind. He watched the others drive on, nervous about joining them.

Ratchet was going to be mad about him running off. So was Optimus. He was not ready to get yelled at by either of them. 

A sudden glow caught his attention, noticing a door open. He followed quietly, surprised to see the AllSpark. “I thought you were glowing for-” 

The sound of a loud, high pitch scream cut him off as Sari fell into sight. She grumbled for a moment before looking up and smiling at Corrin. “It’s you! You’re the one that caught me!” 

“Well, yellow woulda caught you anyway.” Corrin shrugged it off. 

“And that thing you did to that... that thing! How did you do that?” 

“What thing that I did?” Corrin laughed, enjoying her childish excitement. 

“When it tried to eat you and then it couldn’t! It just started rotting!” 

Corrin felt his frame freeze. “It... it what?” 

The two were cut off by the AllSpark casing opening, catching both of their attention. 

Corrin tensed up as it began to whisper. The voice was faint and soft. It felt kind, and gentle, and made him feel comfortable. “Do you hear that?” 

“I don’t _hear_ anything, but I _see_ it.” 

Corrin watched as images seemed to flash inside the AllSpark before it suddenly went dark. 

“Okay, that was weird.” She shrugged. “It’s like it was trying to have a conversation with me-” 

Corrin and Sari froze when a beam of light shot out at the latter, failing to hit her and instead hitting her key and upgrading it. 

The two watched as the AllSpark casing closed, Sari’s wonder turning into anger. “If you messed this up you owe me my security deposit.” 

Corrin turned to fully face Sari, but squeaked when he noticed Optimus standing behind her. He watched as he picked her up, staring her down. “How did you get aboard this ship?” 

“Yellow brought her.” Corrin answered. 

Bumblebee entered the room, smiling nervously. “It followed me home, can I keep it?” 

Sari glared at the two Autobots. “Hey, I’m not an it, I’m a she!” 

Optimus turned to stare down Bumblebee. “So I suppose you have an explanation?” 

“Uh, actually, I’m narrowing it down to my top five.” Bumblebee gave a nervous smile. 

The three mechs suddenly jumped at Optimus’ comm. link. “Prime, you better get up here now!” 

Optimus rushed up to the medbay, followed by the other three, with Sari struggling the most to keep up with her shorter legs. 

Ratchet had not even looked up from Prowl when they all entered the room. “The circuit damage is too extensive, I can’t keep him stable!” 

Sari let out a small yell as her key forced her forward, Corrin picking her up off the ground and setting her on the table. “You got this kid.” 

Sari turned and saw Corrin give a thumbs up, as well as Bumblebee pointing towards Prowl. Sari smiled at the encouragement, running to find some place her key might fit. The key seemed to transform to match Prowl’s circuits, and the mechs watched in awe as she inserted the key. The wound glowed bright, and Corrin smiled when it seemed to heal as if it was never there. 

Prowl sat up, groaning and turning to stare at the small organic, ignoring Ratchet’s stunned silence. “That’s quite the cure.” 

The other mechs stated in shock (or excitement in Corrin’s case) until Bumblebee spoke up. “Can all “ _she”s_ do that?” 

“Just her, cause she’s awesome.” Corrin smiled. 

Sari gave a small smile back, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. “How... how did you know I could do that?” 

“I just know things.” Corrin shrugged it off. 

Optimus shook his head and sighed. “At this point, nothing surprises me. I’ve seen more action in this one solar cycle than my entire service career.” 

The group seemed to look towards a screen which displayed their former battleground. Ratchet frowned. “Cycle’s not over yet.” 

“I think my dad’s looking for me.” Sari muttered.

“Okay, let’s get ya to him then.” Corrin shrugged off the stress the other seemed to feel. No one seemed to have any argument, all nodding as the others took their alt modes. “Okay, guess I’m swimming... again.” The others drove off, Sari taking her place in the front seat of Ratchet’s alt mode, leaving Corrin behind. “Okay, rude.” 

By the time Corrin had reached the surface, the others had already taken their base modes. He quickly moved behind them, trying to duck low. He joined the others as they raised their arms, snorting slightly as the humans tensed up. 

“It’s okay, they’re friendly!” Sari frantically waved her arms. “Well, except for the red and white one, he’s kinda grumpy. But other than that-”

Sari was cut off by her father rushing towards her and engulfing her in a hug. 

Corrin heard the order of “lower your weapons”, and immediately lowered his arms as well, sighing happily. 

“It’s okay you guys, you can put your hands down now!” Sari then turned back to her father, giving him a hopeful smile. “So, can we keep 'em?” 

* * *

The next day had been awkward. People cheering for him and surrounding him. Corrin hated large crowds, and this was no exception, praise or not. 

Corrin zoned in and out of the speech Professor Sumdac gave, although not intentionally. He seemed to snap back fully at Optimus’ voice. 

“And to think Ultra Magnus told me not to be a hero.” He turned to Ratchet. “Was this what it was like in your day?” 

Ratchet’s face turned solemn, and Corrin felt his wings dip at what was to come. “The Decepticons didn’t leave us very much to cheer about.” 

Corrin looked down sadly, and felt Bulkhead place a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, Bulkhead gave him what seemed to be a genuine smile. 

Corrin felt he had no choice but to smile back. 


End file.
